Yellow Book
by Mr. Light Chicken Bulbs
Summary: Yuan wasn't always the tempermental, sarcastic guy that we all know him to be. During a day off in the Kharlan War, Kratos got Yuan alone and gave him something that would change him forever.


_This used to be a flashback from something else I'm writing right now, but I liked it enough to make it into its own little mini story. I would have kept it there but it was going to be in a very obscure character combination. So... Ta-da!_

It was not often that the soon to be heroes of the Kharlan War had time to rest on their journeys. On those occasions, however, they truly did put their feet up and relax. Mithos, the whipping boy of the group, had gone out to gather more firewood while Kratos sat against a tree on the edge of the small clearing they were in with a sheet of paper in his hand.

Martel and Yuan, the resident lovebird of the group, had sent away Mithos so that they could have some personal time (as he did not like Yuan very much he had not been informed yet). This time featured...

"No, I love _you _more," Martel cooed.

"No, I love _you _more," Yuan argued light-heartedly.

"You'd think that, but I love _you_ more."

This had continued for almost fifteen minutes by Kratos' count. Every time one of them repeated the phrase in a different way he put down a tick on his sheet. By the time they were done with that he had covered both sides.

"I really should tell him," Martel said, looking off to where Mithos had gone. "I'll be right back, okay sweetie?"

With that she was gone, leaving the two adult males remaining. Yuan took the initiative and walked to Kratos, seeing the sheet in his hands. "What's that?"

"Simply an experiment," Kratos answered before crumpling it up and throwing the ball to the side. "Yuan, we need to talk."

"What is it? Are you breaking up with me?"

"This is a serious matter, Yuan. There is a problem that cannot be avoided any longer, one that I must address to you and only you."

Yuan sat down, a blank but serious expression covering his face. "What's the problem?"

Kratos cleared his throat, deciding to just be as blunt as possible. "I'm afraid that you... you are a pussy."

Yuan blinked twice, his brain requiring a few seconds to decipher what Kratos had just said. "Did you really need get me so worked up for that?"

"Yuan. You need to listen to me." Kratos leaned toward him, his face displaying complete seriousness. "You have a serious problem which could compromise us someday. You barely have a backbone and we need to solve this. You are a pussy."

"What are you talking about? Why am I a pussy?" Yuan indignantly asked him.

Kratos closed his eyes, sighing to himself. "You did the 'I love _you_ more' thing over four hundred times. It was embarrassing to watch, but I did anyway because I knew that this would be for your own good," Kratos explained as he stood up, towering over Yuan. Being uphill helped.

"We care for each other, Martel and I! We just show our affection in that kind of way. We're open, we don't hide our emotions and try to look all manly, dark, and quiet."

"And it makes you a pussy."

"I'm not a pussy!"

Kratos sighed again, walking passed the man and over to his equipment. He pulled out a thin yellow book. "Read this Yuan, it will help you." He thrust the book into Yuan's hands. "It will explain your situation to you and help you like it once helped me. You must then pass it on to the next generation once you see them in trouble as well."

"I don't have a situation!" Yuan cried, throwing the book to the ground. "You're just being a prick!"

"The fact that you resort to calling me a 'prick' does not help your side of this argument."

"WHAT?" They both turned to the direction that Mithos' voice came from. "How can you being dating him? He's such a girlish wimp!" There was a pause. "But he's a pussy!"

"I AM NOT A PUSSY!"

Kratos comfortingly placed his hand on Yuan's shoulder. "Yuan, it's okay. We're here for you. We can help."

Yuan shoved his hand away. "Just shut up."

"Deny it all that you want. It won't change a thing."

Yuan stormed off into the woods, muttering about annoying pricks to himself. Just as he left the young boy Mithos emerged from the trees. "Did it work?"

Kratos frowned. "I'm not sure. He still has the book, that's a plus."

"Good. If he's going to date my sister then he really needs to be more mature and less wimpy."

"Yes. Spending a week writing that book also makes me really want this to succeed." They stared at the spot where he had gone for a moment. "I think I'll go after him and continue for a while."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Kratos glanced at him and then back at the spot where Yuan had gone. "Yes."

Off in the woods, Yuan looked at the yellow book in his hands. "Stupid ass, saying I have 'problems.' Giving me his stupid book." He flipped it open, reading over parts of the page. He had intended to make fun of it, but he was soon drawn in by the words.

-4000 years later, Palmacosta Human Ranch ruins-

"Lloyd." Before leaving the eight in Botta's hands Yuan approached Lloyd. "I have something that I know I would be expected to give you to."

"Oh. Okay." Lloyd accepted a very worn yellow book from the Renegade leader. "What is it?"

"It is something that helped me once, long, long ago." Yuan looked into the air, reminiscing. He flinched as a certain memory of Kratos pestering him for a week straight returned to him. "I feel like _he_ would want me to give it to you. It helped me and I believe that it will help you."

Lloyd opened the book to a random page, scanning over it. "What's this talking about?"

"You'll understand it someday Lloyd. Someday..." Yuan began to stare into the distance, a single tear falling from his eye.

Zelos saw that Yuan was going into a flashback. "I think it's time to go."


End file.
